Patrick Star
" and "Overbooked."]] Patrick Star is Spongebob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. He is a naive and overweight pink sea star. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and are his neighbors. Both Patrick and SpongeBob bother Squidward, though they do it unknowingly and have good intentions. Patrick is the son of Herb and Margie Star and brother of Sam Star. Biography * He was born second of two children: Margie and Herb Star. * Sam was lost at sea when she and Patrick were children. He did not see her again until the episode "Big Sister Sam." * Patrick met SpongeBob when the two were babies. * When he was a kid, Patrick had a tendency to recite poems during gym class, which ruined his reputation and made him a target for dodgeball players. * When he was an adult, he moved out and rented a rock house eventually to own it. He lives next door to Squidward. * As revealed in "Home Sweet Pineapple," Patrick was kicked out of his parents' house at one point and never allowed to come back. He thus created his rock, with the only difference being that he added a satellite antenna to it. * At some point, Patrick went to community college with Flats the Flounder, although he forgets what he studied there and likely failed to graduate. * One day, when his neighbor Squidward was gardening, a pineapple fell from a ship into the ocean, landing on Squidward's garden creating the pineapple house. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was looking for a house of his own; when all hope seemed lost, SpongeBob and the real estate agent saw the pineapple house's creation and Patty said she had forgotten about the house. SpongeBob bought it. To this day, they have been neighbors. * Later, in the episode “Driven to Tears,” he gained and lost his drivers license, and threw his Bass Blaster 3000 away that he won. * At some point, Patrick learned how to put on a diaper. * At some point, he met Grandma SquarePants. * He once rented out his front yard to a fish named Howard in "New Fish in Town." * He, along with SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton became superheroes while on land to retrieve the Krabby Patty secret formula from Burger Beard. Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, dim-witted, unmannerly, naïve, and generally ignorant. Despite being a full-grown adult, Patrick acts immature for his age and partakes in many childish activities with SpongeBob. Patrick's personality is similar to SpongeBob's, but they are not interchangeable, as SpongeBob is a lot more intelligent, responsible, optimistic, mannerly, and down-to-earth than Patrick. His dim-wittedness often annoys SpongeBob a lot. He has a short temper and can get triggered to large extents if something upsets him Due to his lack of superiority in contrast to the other characters, Patrick suffers from low self-esteem and can exhibit varying levels of jealousy when witnessing the success of others. Patrick mainly likes to dwell under his rock and act lazy and unproductive. He usually partakes in sitting on the couch, watching TV, eating junk food, and sleeping. Powers and Abilities *'Jellyfishing': Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. *'Karate chopping': In "Karate Star," Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in "Graveyard Shift." *'Regeneration': In "Karate Star," Patrick goes completely crazy and rips his arm off which a new Patrick grew from. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. *'Supernautral' Strength: Patrick is shown to be very physically strong; in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" and "Squid Baby," he is strong enough to lift the entire road. In many video games, such as Battle for Bikini Bottom, ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' video game, and SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis, his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even his friends. Also, in "Patrick-Man!," he throws really heavy objects with ease and in "The Play's the Thing," he is shown to throw an anchor with ease. However, in "Krusty Krushers," he cannot even tear a piece of paper apart and then gets a paper cut. In "Sandy's Nutty Nieces," Patrick was able to beat all three of Sandy's nieces at once in an arm wrestling match. It may be possible that Patrick doesn't know his own strength at times, which is probably due to his stupidity. Category:Nicktoons Mlb Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Category:Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Pink